When the World Comes Crashing Down
by xMissyMaex
Summary: Maybe it bothered her so much because of the uncertainty of just what the hell was going on. Kaylee and Jake had an unbreakable bond...OCs in the beginning
1. Kaylee and Jake

The rain fell in a steady pattern down the window of the two story building of the high school. She found the rain one of the only things that had been able to calm her nerves for the past few weeks. Ever since those big structures had started appearing, nothing had seemed right to her. Each day seemed a little bit longer, a little more stressful, and a little bit more unnerving, because of the uncertainty of just what the hell was going on around her. She just wanted to go back…

"Kaylee!" Jake said, slapping my arm. I jumped slightly, turning my attention away from the window, then looked to Jake.  
>"What?" I yelled, getting slightly upset with him. He always did this and it quite frankly pissed me off.<br>"Sorry, you were just staring out the window again…I was trying to get your attention for like 3 minutes and you weren't saying anything." It was no surprise he'd been the one to say something, since he always caught anything that was upsetting me. He knew that I had been slightly off for the past few weeks and he'd been trying a lot to get her out of it. It's not that my mood was down or anything, no I was a happy person, my attention was just not on what it used to be. I sighed and set my chin on my hand.  
>"I know, I know. It's just kinda hard not to." I said, gesturing in the direction of the cafeteria window that ironically had a perfect view of the strange structures. Jake reached down and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. He stood up and stuck his hand out.<br>"Um what-" I raised my eyebrow and he sighed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the table. I followed him through the cafeteria and around the tables, questioning him as we went.  
>"Jake, come on, where are we going?" I whined for the thousandth time, trying to pull my hand away.<br>"Away from that window. That's not good for you."  
>Two minutes later we were in front of a door opposite the side of the school that had the cafeteria. He pulled it open and pulled me through the door. We found ourselves outside in a little section between two of the brick walls of the school. It was peaceful, with a small tree and a bench. My eyes widened and he dropped my hand, smiling.<p>

"Jake..." I didn't know what to say. Somehow he always did little things like this that would seem to world to me. He was always there to make things better even when things seemed dark. I instinctively touched the necklace I was wearing: a short clear pendant he had given me a few months ago. I strode forward, wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you."  
>He chucked "For what? I just wanted to get you away from there."<p>

"Well you gave me something else to think about, and you never cease to amaze me at how small things like this can always make my day ten times better."  
>"You're welcome then. So anyways why do those…um…whatever they are…seem to stress you out so much?" His expression showed that he was worried. I tentatively slid a piece of my hair behind my ear and pursed my lips.<br>"You know…it's hard to say." I start slowly. "Maybe it's just the fact that everything changed by this happening. It's so…out of the ordinary that everyone's attention turned on THAT. On what exactly that is, or is whatever built that thing harmful to us, or…you know what I'm saying? I just worry about things like that." I glanced down, then up, my lip quivering. "But mostly that something bad is just going to happen…it's not a good feeling…" the piece of hair slid back down from my ear. Jake stepped forward.  
>"Well you know what? You don't need to worry about anything. Because even if anything happens at least know that I'll always stay the same." I smiled, stepping closer and looking into his eyes. A tear slid down my cheek, and his thumb lightly brushed it away. He gently pulled my chin closer and I could feel his breath, warm on my lips. I closed my eyes and our lips just brushed…<br>Suddenly an explosion sounded from inside the school, along with hundreds of screams. We jerked apart and turned toward the school. A whole section was gone from the building, and by it stood something that resembled the structure in town, but smaller…like a ship. There were also robot looking things standing by them, and some kids lying on the ground around. The robot type things were shooting kids by the dozen…it was horrific. People ran screaming as all hell broke loose. My mouth hung agape as I slowly turned back to Jake, shaking as I did so. Tears were streaming down his face and he said really the only thing that summed up all of this…  
>"Oh shit…"<p>

Soooo? How did you think I did? This could work as a one shot if it needed to I guess, but I've got more ideas from here. It all depends on if you guys like it or not really so…yeah! Review and give me any advice you think I could take. Thanks!


	2. When a bond is broken

We were frozen there for about a minute just staring at what was going on. People were running, screaming, cowering behind what was left of the building as more explosions blossomed. I saw a teacher ushering a group of teens away from the robot until he was shot and there was nothing left of him. The teens scrambled away, only one escaping whatever the thing fired at them. The teens weren't gone though, like the teacher, which seemed odd.  
>"We have to move." Jake stated grabbing my hand. He pulled me farther away from the building but my eyes didn't leave the site for one second. The robot shot another teacher, this time the scene looking much more graphic. Jake looked back and gasped slightly, then noticed me. "Come on!" He yelled and grabbed my waist to pull me further. My mouth hung open and a slight squeak escaped but no words. I turned back to Jake who had started to run, and matched my pace to his. "We have…to find…somewhere safe." He was breathing heavily, but didn't slow down at all. We ducked under a tree and into a small shed by the school's track.<br>"What…the fuck!" I finally managed to squeak out, panting at the same time. Jake slammed the door to the shed shut and nodded. I peered out the window, only to shrink away right before I saw someone else shot. I ruffled my hair, strands of light brown slipping back down behind my neck. "Jake?" I asked in a shaky voice.  
>"That was Andy…oh shit." He slipped to the ground and his shoulders were shaking. I scrambled on my hands and knees to get over to him.<br>"Andy? What?"  
>"It shot him." He said, peering up, tears streaming down his face. "It fucking shot him!" he yelled, kicking over a box of lacrosse gear. "He's dead." His head fell on his knees as I heard him start to sob again. I put my hand on his cheek, and pulled his face towards me.<br>"Jake…" I started. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him, hugging me and crying again. "I know. But listen…" I pulled away so I could look him in the eye. "We can't stay here for much longer. We need to get somewhere safer ok?" He sniffed but looked up at me.  
>"You're right, is it clear?" Shifting to move over to the window, then moving to slightly crack the door open and peer out, he sighed. "Ok so those…whatever they are, are still out there, but quite a ways from us. I think if we're quiet enough we can leave unnoticed." I pulled myself up and maneuvered across the small shed to stand by Jake. I laced my fingers through his and gave him a confident smile.<br>"Sounds good. You're the leader."

Jake twisted the knob of the door carefully, and then swung the door open, yanking me through and striding over to the side of the shed. I glanced to my side, he glanced to his and we nodded at each other. I looked around and noticed there wasn't much left around here…I mean there was what _looked _like there was something here, but just a lot of broken and burned material. It would be a clear run from here to wherever we were going…and I wasn't sure if that was necessarily a good thing.  
>"What are we going to do? What if one of them sees us while we're running?"<br>He pursed his lips, but then squeezed my hand.  
>"What other choices are there?" He glanced back at me, and then took off running, slightly startling me. I matched his pace and stared straight ahead, not wanting anything to offset me. With each thud on the ground of our feet I feared something would notice us and it would all be over. I shook that thought out of my head and instead increased my pace. I was sure the school grounds were disappearing behind us now and that we were getting somewhere. We slowed to a stop when we came across a wooded area and caught our breaths. I realized that I knew where we are and knew that there was a 7-11 not too far away from here.<br>"Jake…I know where we are!" I caught my breath again. "7-11…there's one…around here!" his head turned to me, his eyebrows rising.  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yes! And to me this whole place looks untouched…maybe those robot things haven't made it over here yet! We could get help!" Maybe it was kinda farfetched, but maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed back there. Maybe something could stop this before it got even more out of hand. We could get away.

We started up running again, each of us eager to reach that 7-11. The woods started thinning out, and I saw a small building getting closer and closer. Even through my heavy breathing I let out a yell of relief, a smile building on my face. Jake yelled too but I soon realized not for the same reason as me, as an explosion erupted violently right beside us. I was flung right into the trunk of a tree, and Jake not too far from me. I opened my eyes, the world spinning around me, stars clouding my vision and making me sick. I was staring up at the trees until my vision cleared. I slowly rolled to my stomach and started to pull myself up with my hands.  
>"Kaylee…" a slight moan sounded to my left. I glanced over and saw Jake, his arm bleeding. He was propped up on a tree, one of the robot things approaching him. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to scream, but he pressed his finger to his lips, then pointed at the 7-11 right across the street.<p>

"No…not without you." I whispered, trying to get to my feet. His hand dug through his pocket, and used his foot to shove off the tree. He opened his pocket knife, and stared at the thing approaching him. He wasn't moving. He had nowhere to go. "Jake…don't-" An array of lasers showed on him, he ducked away right before they got him, and strode to his left, trying to get to me. I reached for him, but then the lasers appeared on him again. "JAKE! WATCH OU-!" He yelled out, falling to the ground. I let out a sound I didn't even know I could make. I sprinted towards him until another explosion lit up the ground beside me. I ran as fast as I could forward, trying to get away, and ducked behind a tree. I looked behind; trying to see any sign that Jake was still alive, but what I saw horrified me. A tall, spider looking creature had now appeared, looking like something directly out of a Steven Spielberg movie. I covered my mouth as it silently took Jake away. Tears were streaming down my face as I shook my head, willing this to all be a nightmare.. How the fuck could I not do anything? They just took him. I looked ahead again, suddenly remembering that I needed to get away. I took off again sprinting to the 7-11, barely escaping the creature's notice. Now in front of the 7-11, I broke down. I was barely even able to open the door before I slumped the cold, tile floor, sobbing violently and shaking. The only thing I could do through that is reach my hand up to touch the necklace that was delicately hanging down, the only thing of him that was still with me.


End file.
